


started from a single click

by zzaddyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, University, YouTube, gamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzaddyy/pseuds/zzaddyy
Summary: in which kageyama is a youtuber and hinata is his biggest fan
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh this is basically just the introductory chapter but i hope u guys enjoyed it! more chapted will be posted soon :)

It all started one day when Hinata was scrolling through YouTube trying to find anything to help him escape from his boredom. He had already watched at least 20 mukbang videos and a dozen asmrists. 

Suddenly, his eyes catch a boy who looked near his age. Hinata had never seen this guy before, which surprised him because this guy was totally his type. _‘Cute,’_ Hinata thought as he quickly clicked on the video and scrolled through his channel with the video playing at the side.

_**Kageyama T.** _

After scrolling through Kageyama’s YouTube channel, he came to a conclusion that this man was a gamer. He had a fair amount of 3K subscribers and a decent number of views. The video Hinata had clicked on was him playing _Battlefield V,_ which was coincidentally one of Hinata’s favourite games.

Hinata watched as Kageyama shoots enemies with a stoic face, though from his commentary it was obvious that he was enjoying the game. Hinata stared at Kageyama’s face, admiring how good looking he was but also at how good he was at this game. Hinata obviously wouldn’t watch the whole video just to stare at his face. Though that was the main reason, he himself also enjoyed gaming and watching other people’s streams.

From that single video, Hinata clicked on another and another and spent the next three hours binge watching Kageyama’s videos, already in the process of becoming one of his fans.

Hinata wouldn’t call himself creepy. Just because he immediately subscribed to Kageyama’s YouTube channel and followed his Twitter and Instagram accounts does not mean he was creepy. He was just becoming a fan! Every gamer has to have at least a streamer they watch right? Well, Hinata’s was Kageyama. For personal reasons only.


	2. 2

**Fast forward to a year later**

Hinata hummed as he walked to the coffee shop downtown. He had just moved to Tokyo after graduation and was finally meeting his online friend today. His stomach twisted in anticipation as he felt both excited and nervous. He had bonded with another user through the Internet and finally had the opportunity to meet him face to face. He opened the door of the cafe as the bells jingled, signaling his entrance.

His eyes glanced around the room before zeroing on a boy sitting on a table next to the window. Hunched back, long blonde hair covering his face as he seemed to focus on playing his switch.

Hinata’s eyes brightened as he quickly went up to him. “Kenma!”

The said boy quickly looked up, surprised, but his shoulders soon relaxed as he recognized his online best friend’s orange hair. They had been texting for months already so Kenma had already gone through the awkward phase that he usually had when befriending someone. Kenma slowly stood up and accepted the huge, welcoming hug from Hinata. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma smiled.

“This is so great! I am so excited to finally meet you in person, Kenma!” Hinata exclaimed and went on to ramble about how excited and happy he was.

Kenma, already used to Hinata just sat there listening with a faint smile on his face. The Kenma Hinata duo then went on to catch up and relish in their first time meeting together.

“Kenma! What university are you studying at?”

“XX Univesity in Bunkyo”

“Me too! I’m starting once the new semester starts!” Hinata was finally starting university and was overjoyed to find out he had a friend attending as well.

Kenma on the other hand, was going to start his second year of university. “That’s great, Shouyou. Are you going to stay at the dorms too?”

“I’m moving in tomorrow! Wanna come with?”

Kenma nodded, smiling.

——

Kenma and Hinata met the next morning at the dormitory as Hinata collected his key card and had his things moved to his room by the movers. His room was coincidentally just three rooms away from Kenma’s. 

Hinata sighed in relief as the last box was finally delivered to his room, “I’m exhausted.”

“Want to hang out in my room for a bit? We can play games,” Kenma offered.

In an instant, Hinata jumped back up with a huge grin, “Let’s go!”.

They ended up playing for the next two hours before they heard a knock on Kenma’s door. A voice then called out, “Kenma, you there?”

Kenma quickly stood up to open the door to reveal a tall guy with _‘rooster hair?’_ , Hinata thought.

It wasn’t obvious, but Hinata noticed that Kenma had looked a tad bit more excited as he opened the door, “Kuroo.”

“Hey Kitten. You didn’t answer your phone,” the guy ‘Kuroo’ said before turning to look at Hinata who was still sitting on the floor, wide eyed while holding a game controller, “and who’s this?”

“Oh, that’s Hinata Shouyou. Remember my online friend?”

“Ah yes. I didn’t know he was going to study here. Hi, I’m Kuroo,” Kuroo introduced himself as he walked in Kenma’s room and offered a hand.

Hinata quickly jumped up and shook his hand, “Hi! I’m uh Hinata Shouyou! Kenma’s friend!” Hinata was nervous, _(and also a tiny bit intimidated)_

Kuroo simply laughed, “I’m Kenma’s boyfriend.”

Kenma hurriedly hit the back of Kuroo’s head, “Shut up, Kuroo” though his words didn’t carry any malice as he instead blushed and shyly looked down.

“Oh, I didn’t know that! Nice to meet you, Kenma’s boyfriend!” Hinata exclaimed. He was obviously surprised. Kenma never said anything about his sexuality. But it didn’t change their friendship in any way. Besides, Hinata himself was gay himself so treating him any different would just seem hypocritical, right?

Kuroo clapped his hands and announced that he had something to do and just came to check up on Kenma. “Well, have fun you guys!” Kuroo left after pecking Kenma’s slightly red cheeks.

“Shouyou, I’m gonna stream in a bit. You can watch or continue playing if you want.”

Kenma was also a new streamer who Hinata had met through Youtube. However, he moved his account to Twitch as it was easier to stream there. That’s also what happened with Kageyama, as Hinata now could interact with Kageyama’s videos live. Though, he never did say anything as he felt too nervous.

“You stream here?” Hinata asked before his eyes travelled to Kenma’s table which featured a huge PC, a speaker and a headset. “I’ll play while watching you. Don’t mind me”

Kenma nodded before setting up his PC and tweeting to inform his followers about his upcoming stream.

 **@KODZUME**  
hey guys, im streaming in a bit so catch me on twitch @kodzume

10 minutes later, Kenma started his live stream and finished after an hour, promising to play again the next day. As soon as he ended his live, he received a notification on Twitter. It was a message from.. Kageyama?

Confused, he opened the direct message

 **@KAGEYAMA.T**  
hey this is kageyama. i noticed your account and i was just wondering if you wanted to collaborate on a video? we could stream and play a game together. let me know what you think.

He and Kageyama weren’t close, but they weren’t enemies either. They were mutuals on Twitter but this was the first time they had interacted. Kenma immediately remembered that Hinata was a fan and turned to deliver the news.

Instead, he was met with a sleeping Hinata.

Sighing, Kenma decided to tell Shouyou next time.

——

It was a week later, when Kenma and Kageyama finally decided on a date for their stream. It was also when Kenma remembered that he forgot to tell Hinata about their collaboration. They were going to have dinner tonight anyways, so he decided to tell him then.

Kuroo and Kenma met up after getting ready, and walked to _Olive Garden_ which was the restaurant that the group had agreed on.

When the couple walked in, the rest of the group were already seated. Bokuto, and Hinata were talking excitedly as Akaashi just listened in. 

Sensing their arrival, Akaashi looked up. “Hey, Kenma, Kuroo.” 

Bokuto and Hinata’s attention moved to the new people arriving. “HEY HEY HEY! KENMA! BROKUROO!” Bokuto exclaimed as he stood up to do his handshake with Kuroo.

Kenma smiled and sat down. “Hey guys, sorry we’re late.”

“That’s fine. Kuroo texted us your orders.”

The food came after 10 minutes and the group caught up with one another, expressing either their excitement _(Hinata and Bokuto)_ or dreadfulness _(Kenma and Akaashi)_ at the news of school restarting soon.

“Oh, Shouyou. I forgot to tell you something,” Kenma finally said. Everyone’s eyes landed on him.

“What is it?” Hinata tilted his head in confusion.

“I’m streaming with Kageyama next week,” as soon as Kenma said that, Hinata spat out the water he was drinking. Choking, he coughed out loud and tried to contain his shock as he started to gain some stares from the other customers.

“Kageyama?” both Hinata and Akaashi said at the same time.

“Huh? You know him Akaashi?” Hinata asked.

Akaashi nodded, “Yeah, he’s my cousin. You know him?”

Hinata’s eyes widened. _‘No way’_

One of his close friends was actually related to Kageyama? Kageyama, the guy Hinata has had a crush on for a year? Kageyama, the streamer who caught Hinata’s eyes?

Hinata gulped, but before he could answer, Kenma said, “Hinata has a crush on him.”

“Kenma!” Hinata blushed profusely as he stuttered, “I’m just a fan of his streams.”

Kuroo smirked, “Sure, chibi-chan.”

“Hinata, just so you know Kageyama is going to attend our university. He’s coming to Tokyo in two weeks,” Akaashi announced with a knowing smile.

“Woah, Hinata! You can finally meet your boy toy!” Bokuto cackled.

Hinata, blushing red more than ever, just sank deeper in his chair, dreading the day he might actually see Kageyama face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im @l0lkenma on twitter!!


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was gonna make this a socmed au but got lazy lol

The next two weeks went on as usual. Hinata spent his time either hanging out with his friends or preparing his things for the new semester. It was all fine and neutral until a knock reminded him of his dilemna.

It was 3pm and Hinata was just gaming in his bee when he heard knocking on his door. Huffing tiredly, he stood up and peeked through the small peephole. 

His heart stopped.

He stood back, rubbed his eyes repeatedly and checked again. Nope, he wasn’t hallucinating.

There, standing in front of his door, was Kageyama Tobio. Standing there with his arms crossed, waiting with a blank stare on his face.

Snapping out of his trance, Hinata realized that Kageyama was still waiting and quickly opened the door. (After briefly checking the mirror to make sure he looked presentable)

Smiling brightly, Hinata asked, “Hi! Can I help you?”

Kageyama seen startled by how fast the door suddenly opened and awkwardly coughed. “Um, I’m Kageyama and I just moved in next door. Sorry to bother you, but my phone died and I lost my charger.”

“So, you’re saying you want to borrow my charger?”

“Yes,” Kageyama nodded.

Still internally screaming inside, Hinata tried to act normal and nodded, “I think I have it somewhere in my bag. You wanna wait inside?”

Hinata’s brain stopped. Then his brain exploded. _‘What. The. Hell?! Did I just invite him into my room?’_

A normal person wouldn’t have invited a person (ignoring how Hinata’s a fan) to his dorm room right after they had just met.

A normal person would’ve told him to wait while he went to fetch his charger.

Hinata however, was not normal.

But before Hinata could sputter out any more nonsense, Kageyama nodded, even with a startled look on his face.

Hinata collected himself and walked in, “Come in! You can sit on my bed if you want.”

Though he said that, he internally cringed at how his bed was still messy from when he woke up this morning.

With Kageyama sitting on his bed staring at him, Hinata felt himself get even more embarrassed by the minute.

He quickly turned around and searched his desk for his charger. Despising the awkward tension in the air, he blurted out, “I’m a fan of your videos.”

His own eyes widened and he had the urge to slam his head onto the table. Hinata was facing the wall with his back to Kageyama so he couldn’t see the look on his face.

“I mean, I uh, watch your streams sometimes, I guess?” Hinata continued.

Kageyama finally answered, “Oh. Thanks.”

Hinata grabbed his charger then stood up, “Found it! Here you go,” he said with a huge smile.

Kageyama stood up and accepted it, “Thanks again, Hinata. I’ll give it back to you soon.”

Hinata nodded, and after they both had a silent goodbye after a staredown, Kageyama left the room and Hinata shut his door.

Jumping onto his bed, Hinata screamed into his pillow as his mind replayed the scene where he made himself look like a creep in front of his (crush).

As he replayed their brief moment together, he realized something. Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed and his heartbeat quickened, _‘how does he know my name?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll try to make the chapters longer 😔


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama tobio’s point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! i hope you’re all having a great day and please remember that #blacklivesmatter ♡

ch4

Kageyama has always known people viewed him as arrogant or untouchable. But he couldn’t help it, he just wasn’t sociable. He preferred to have a small group of friends and was glad that he had best friends who he didn’t have to act around.

He didn’t understand how some people put up fake acts just to fit in. It must’ve been tiring.

Though now, starting university all alone with his best friends far away from him, he hated himself for not having the courage to introduce himself and make friends.

Kageyama arrived in Tokyo with a heavy heart, already dreading the inevitable need to meet new people. He glanced around the car park and locked eyes with his older cousin, Akaashi.

Smiling, he walked up to him as Akaashi greeted him with a hug.

“Tobio! It has been a long time since I’ve last seen you huh? You’ve grown taller,” Akaashi ruffled his younger cousin’s hair softly.

Tobio shook his head, “Yeah, I guess.”

“Come on,” Akaashi beckoned to his car as they loaded up Kageyama’s luggage and drove to the dorms.

Throughout the ride, Kageyama asked his cousin questions about university as Akaashi told him how fun the uni life is but to not underestimate the work given.

“By the way, you remember Bokuto?”

Kageyama nodded, “Yeah. You brought him home once right?”

“Yeah. He actually knows a guy your age who’s entering at the same time as you. He’s a nice guy and you should definitely try getting along with him. His name is Hinata Shouyou.”

Kageyama held his breath then choked. Akaashi glanced at Kageyama with a startled look and carefully patted his back, “You okay?”

“Yeah, sorry” Kageyama looked at Akaashi, “Hinata? As in, Hinata Shouyou, the ginger?”

Akaashi raised his eyebrows, “Yeah. You know him?”

 _‘Well, this was unexpected,’_ Akaashi thought. Both Kageyama and Hinata sure make an interesting pair.

Akaashi decided to just wait and see.

“Well, I uh,” Kageyama scratched the back of his neck, “I just see him sometimes on twitter. You know, because he replied to Bokuto and stuff.”

“And you decided to stalk him?” Akaashi grinned.

He glanced to see Kageyama’s cheeks subtly turning red, “No, I didn’t! I was just... curious. And his hair makes him stand out, I guess.”

Akaashi chuckled, “Since you know him already, you should talk to him. I’ll introduce you some time soon.”

He was met with silence but with a small glance at Kageyama, Akaashi knew his little cousin was delighted to hear that.

——

“And this is your room is 309! I hope you have a wonderful year here and if you have any questions, I’ll be here at the counter,” the lady smiled and gave Kageyama his room keys.

With help from Akaashi, Kageyama found his new dorm room and brought in his things as they settled inside. 

Akaashi huffed. “My room’s upstairs if you need me. Oh and, if I’m not wrong, Hinata’s room is on this floor too. I’ll ask Bokuto later.”

Kageyama’s ears twitched and he pretended to be nonchalant even though his face was heating up. _‘Dumbass. I’m just glad I’ll at least have one friend. That’s all.’_

——

It wasn’t long until Kageyama received a text message from Akaashi.

**Akaashi  
; fyi, hinata’s room is 310. go talk to him. **

Kageyama eyes widened, _‘That’s next to mine.’_

**Tobio  
; whatever **

He tried to keep his composure, but his brain quickly tried to come up with ways on how to talk to Hinata without seeming like a creep. Kageyama didn’t know whether Hinata knew him or not, but he still wanted to make a somewhat good first impression.

 _‘Bingo!’_ Kageyama thought, as he praised himself for coming up with such a great plan. 

After coming up with a small script in his head, he walked over to room 310 and knocked on the door.

He waited a few seconds before hearing a few noises coming from inside. Suddenly, the door opened and bright, orange hair greeted him immediately. A short boy with a bright smile on his face, staring at him.

Kageyama looked down _(because he was significantly taller)_ and tried to cough away his awkwardness.

Was it just him or was Hinata glowing?

Saying the line that he scripted in his head a few minutes before, he explained about his charger ‘issue’ and allowed himself to enter Hinata’s room. Kageyama sat on his bed and tried to calm his _very_ excited nerves.

The pair was met with silence until Hinata piped up about how he‘s a fan of Kageyama.

Hearing this, Kageyama was glad Hinata’s back was facing him, because he didn’t know if he could stop his cheeks from blushing and himself from smiling. His brain was malfunctioning, and he only remembered to respond when Hinata talked once again.

“Oh. Thanks,” he replied. 

Kageyama almost facepalmed. _‘Really, Tobio? Couldn’t think of something better to say?’_ He blamed his lack of social skills and hoped he didn’t scare away Hinata because of that.

His train of thought was interrupted when Hinata stood up and handed him the charger, “I found it!”

He almost forgot what the charger was for, as he didn’t even need it in the first place. Kageyama took it from Hinata’s hands, _(he definitely did not notice how small Hinata’s hands were compared to his)_ and thanked him once again.

As he walked out of Hinata’s room, he tried to stop his face from smiling as his brain finally registered that he talked to _Hinata Shoyou_ and the fact that Hinata already knew him made him all giddy and he did not know why. 

All he knew was that he can’t wait for the next time he and Hinata meet to return his charger back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spam me with comments idc i love them!! pm me on twitter @l0lkenma :)


End file.
